


Resistance

by Spooky66



Category: The X files
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Colonization (X-Files), post-col porn, some painful fluff mixed in, xf porn battle 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Vague post-col smut mixed with some cute family action. Written for xf Porn Battle 2018





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> 52: Telling each other pre-relationship fantasies about each other

There is no privacy in the bunkers but it doesn’t stop people from fucking. No power in the universe can stop the human drive to procreate, not even an alien invasion.

At least that’s how Scully put it before she blew me under a blanket the other night. Other people all in their own little makeshift beds on the floor surround us but by unspoken agreement, we all pretend there are walls separating us.

Three-year-old William and one-year-old Katherine sleep snuggled up in a portable crib near us. We hide under the blankets and listen for any sounds from the two sleeping children.

Now I lie up against Scully and hold her to my chest. My hands explore her chest as her ass pressed up against my hardon seductively. It’s impossible to tell what time it is underground but it’s during one of the times when the lights are off, our own night that may or may not match up with the Earths. The only illumination comes from the red emergency lights and casts only enough light to see the outline of things.

Sounds of snoring and heavy breathing fill the large space with the occasional small moan, whispered curse, stifled sob, or quiet conversation punctuating the darkness and covering the sound of Scully’s own labored breaths as I work my fingers around her clit.

She cums quickly against my hand and I kiss her neck. It takes a moment though for me to realize that her trembling is not from pleasure but from the small sobs that are racking her body.

“Scully,” I whisper and turn her to face me, “Hey- Hey baby- it’s ok, it will be okay.”  
She nuzzles into my chest and shakes her head.

“We had three cases of the flu at the clinic today.” She tells me, her words muffled against my shirt.  
I rub her back and kiss the top of her head. There is no response to that.

“Distract me.” She whispers and squeezes my cock.

“Hummmm.” I breathe into her hair and consider.  
“Do you want to know about the first time I jacked off thinking about you?”

Her head shoots up and I can tell that she is now suitably distracted. I grin and she nods.  
I move my head close to her ear in an attempt for more privacy.

“It was just after our first case together-“  
“So soon?” She whispered in surprise.  
“Shush, don’t interrupt my story.”

She giggles under her breath and gestures for me to continue.

“I couldn’t get the image of you in those cotton panties out of my mind. The sexy curve of your waist, your flat stomach, your perfect ass.” I trace these parts of her body with my hands as I name them off.  
“Not to mention how good your body felt against mine when you hugged me. I’d wanted to kiss you right there in the motel room.”

I can feel her smiling against my chest and I squeeze her tighter.

“I imagined what I would have done that night if not for the rules and the fact that I thought you might be a spy.”  
She snorts but says nothing.

“I’d have waited to kiss you until I removed your robe. I’d remove it slowly, tracing the very tips of my fingers along your arms and back giving you goosebumps and making you wet.”  
I do this very thing as I speak and she shivers.

“Then I’d kneel in front of you and lay kisses across your stomach. I’d bury my face in your panties before moving them aside to lick you.”

As I talk Scully slides down my sweats and holds my erection in her hands. She pumps me a few times before hiking her knee over my hip and allowing me to slide into her smoothly.

I am lost for words for just a moment until she whispers, “Go on.”

We begin to move together and I continue my story in a more strained voice.

“But by that point, I’d need to see your breasts. So I’d move up and take off your bra in my special snap move. You’d be suitably impressed, of course.”  
Another snort.

“Then I’d memorize them with my hands so that even if we never slept together again I’d remember the feel and weight of them. And of course, I’d trace every inch of them with my tongue and leave little hickies behind.”

I thrust up at an angle I know she likes and her fingernails dig into my bicep as she tries to control her verbal response.

“By then I wouldn’t be able to wait anymore so I’d turn you around and place you on the bed. In my fantasy, my close would by then usually be magically gone and I’d be inside of you in a moment. From behind with my fingers getting you off. And oh God it would be so good. So warm and perfect. We’d take our time at first and then crash together.”  
We are moving slowly, in no rush.

Scully speaks up then, “Mine were less romantic.”  
“Really?”

“You’ve always been the more romantic one. Mine would usually include us in places we were not supposed to be, almost getting caught, in the car, in the office, on assignment, all over the place. Sometimes I’d imagine you just taking me right there. Or I’d be the one doing the taking. When I was pissed at you I’d imagine pushing you down on the floor and fucking you until you shut up about whatever theory you were going on about.”

I give a small laugh and she continues.

“After I got my tattoo I’d imagine you cumming on it,”  
Something she has explicitly asked for in the past. I thrust up into her hard and she gasps.

“Maybe I’d pull out the handcuffs. But only on special occasions.”  
“You can be so fucking kinky.” I growl.  
“But I had my share of romantic fantasies too. Usually after something traumatic. I’d imagine us just like this. Slow and sweet. Talking, crying, laughing. Just together.”  
“Always together.” I whisper and kiss her temple.

I feel her tears wetting my shirt and I move to wipe them away.

We go silent then until we both cum silently. One after the other.

By the end, we are both crying as we pull back on the clothes we’d discarded under the blankets.

Cuddled up together we are nearly asleep when a tiny voice pulls us back to reality.

“Mommy.”

Scully gets up and comes back with William on one hip and Katherine on the other. His little fists rub at his eyes, his dark hair a tangled mess. Katty is still mostly asleep, her normally huge, watchful, blue eyes closed.

She shrugs William off into my arms. He wraps his own small arms around my neck like a vice while Scully settles in with Katherine next to us.  
We fall asleep cuddled tight together under the blankets.


End file.
